One technique utilized in the fabricating composites is resin transfer molding (RTM). RTM generally involves placing fiber or preform reinforcements between mold pieces and then injecting resin or mold between the mold pieces. Both the mold and resin may be heated as needed, depending on the particular application. After the resin or mold has cured, the mold may be opened to retrieve the generated composite, which comprises a combination of the fiber reinforcements and mold.